<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Маршмеллоу by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701181">Маршмеллоу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020'>WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в классе Зельеварения...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Маршмеллоу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Нецензурная лексика</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Снейп, вошедший в класс зельеварения, застыл у доски. Мел за его спиной, самостоятельно чертивший на антрацитовой поверхности какие-то символы, с легким стуком упал на пол.</p><p>    А затем произошло кое-что еще более неожиданное. Снейп открыл рот и сказал:</p><p>    — Итак, остопиздевшие мне ублюдки, сегодня варим охуительный по сложности декокт красноречия. Вопросы?</p><p>    Оглушительную тишину после этих слов, казалось, можно было резать ножом.</p><p>    Первой опомнилась покрасневшая до самого лба Гермиона:</p><p>    — Что, блядь, за ебаная хуйня происходит?.. — она осеклась и зажала рот обеими руками. — Ой, пиздец, — сказала она сдавленно. — Ой, ебушки-воробушки. Я не хотела, блядь. Ой, пиздец. </p><p>    И она заплакала. Скорее всего, от неожиданности.</p><p>    Рон сжал кулаки:</p><p>    — Узнаю, какой сучий ебанат так проклял Гермиону... и... и нас всех... Я... Я ему глаз на жопу натяну!</p><p>    — Разговорчики прекратили, ебучие пиздюки, — прикрикнул на них Снейп. </p><p>    Мерзко улыбнувшись, он продолжил: </p><p>    — Так. Поттер. Как вы будете варить наш блядский декокт? И не коситесь на Грейнджер, она, кажется, до конца жизни больше пиздеть не будет. Слава ебучему Мерлину и мерлиновой залупе. Грейнджер завалила ебало. Охуенно.</p><p>    Видимо, даже проклятье не могло избавить его от любимой привычки.</p><p>    — Берем вот эту хуйню, — с мученическим видом сказал Гарри. Затем сглотнул и продолжил: — Кладем в нее бобы и расхуячиваем пестиком нахуй, чтоб вот такое говно получилось...</p><p>    Снейп удовлетворенно хмыкнул:</p><p>    — Поттер, сделайте ебальник попроще. А то сидите здесь, как пизда с ушами. Минус сто баллов с вашего ебучего Гриффиндора.</p><p>    — С хуя ли? — вскинулся Гарри.</p><p>    — Профессор, блядь... — мягко поправил его тот.</p><p>    — С хуя ли, профессор? </p><p>    Тот ехидно усмехнулся.</p><p>    — А кто тебе, сучонок ты ебучий, разрешил МАТЕРИТЬСЯ В ПРИСУТСТВИИ ПРЕПОДАВАТЕЛЯ?</p><p>    — Вы охуели, профессор?!</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>За дверью близнецы Уизли, давясь от хохота, сделали последнюю пометку в пергаменте.</p>
  <p>    — Испытание матерных маршмеллоу можно считать завершенным?</p>
  <p>    — Еще бы, братец Фордж. Полностью. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>